It's all fun and games till you fall in love
by Dubarry
Summary: Nachdem Mephisto rausgefunden hat, dass Rin schwul ist, entscheidet er sich, mit dessen Gefühlen zu spielen. Was passiert mit ihm, wenn er herausfindet, dass seine Gefühle tatsächlich diejenigen sind, die er haben wollte. Yaoi, Übersetzung
1. Prolog

Konnichiwa,  
Originalautor: Callek Darren  
Pairing: Rinx?  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, alles gehört Kazue Kato, Shueisha Inc und Kaze Manga/Anime und die Idee zu dieser ff ist auch nicht meine, sondern Callek Darren

Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar reviews und ich werde nicht so oft posten können, da ich in der Abschlussklasse bin.

Sayonara

Während der Stunden zu schlafen, war etwas, was Rin Okumura sehr oft tat. Seine linke Wange hatte einen Gelenkabdruck, vom auf die Hand lehnen und sein Haare fielen ihm zerstrubbelt in sein Gesicht, sein Mund war aufgeklafft, als er leise döste. Seine Lehrer machten es sich zur Gewohnheit, dass sie Sachen auf seinen Tisch schlugen, besonders sein Zwillingsbruder, Yukio Okumura, der sein Lehrbuch so laut wie er konnte auf den Tisch.

Heute jedoch war ein Tag, an dem Rin von seiner täglichen Routine abgehalten wurde als ein vertrauter weißer Hund in den Raum lief und auf Rin's Tisch sprang, ihn anstarrte. Jeder war still, als sie den Hund anschauten, Shiemi kämpfte schwer, sich davon abzuhalten Rin zu wecken, als sie zu Yukio hinauf sah, der im Gegenzug mit seinen Achseln zuckte.

„Rin" sagte der Hund leise, neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute zu ihm hoch, blinzelnd. Als der Junge nicht aufwachte, transformierte er sich in sein normales Ich, setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen hin, imitierte den schlafenden Jungen, seine Hand auf der Wange, Mund offen.

Rin stöhnte im Schlaf, so dass der Dämon, der vor ihm saß, ihn unter seinem Hut mit zuckenden Ohren anvisierte. Der Junge schaute benommen auf, sprang dann schreiend auf, schlug seinen Kopf an dem Tisch hinter ihm an. „Was zum Teufel?" keuchte er und hielt die Rückseite seines Kopfs, als er Mephisto anstarrte, der als Antwort schmunzelte.

„Kleine Jungs sollten während des Unterrichts nicht schlafen, weißt du." Sagte er in einer strengen Tonart. Er stand auf, drehte seinen Regenschirm, während er hinter sich schaute, nahm seinen Hut leicht vom Kopf. „Komm mit mir, Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen." Sagte er, drehte Rin seinen Rücken zu und lächelte Yukio an. „Bitte entschuldige ihn, er wird den restlichen Unterricht über fehlen." Sprach er, der jüngere Okumura nickte ihm zu.

Rin brummelte etwas, packte sein Schwert und folgte Mephisto aus dem Klassenzimmer, ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Kolleg-Schüler. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er auf die Kleidung des Clowns sah. Dieser trug wieder seine Hofnarren-Hose, weswegen Rin mit den Augen rollte und zur Seite sah, die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend. Er schaute nach oben, um einen fetten grünen Hamster auf dem Hut des Dämons zu sehen, der ihn anstarrte und Rin blinzelte. „Ähm … Du weißt aber schon, dass du einen Hamster auf deinem Hut sitzen hast?" fragte er und beobachtete, wie dieser auf Mephisto's Schulter hüpfte.

„Hm … ja." war seine einzige Antwort, als er ihn zu einer Tür führte und sie aufschloss. Er hielt sie für Rin offen, schloss dann hinter ihm ab, lief schnell vorwärts, um Rin zu überholen. „Eins … Zwei … Drei …." Plopp. In einer Rauchwolke verwandelte sich der Mann wieder in einen Hund, den Hamster auf seinem Rücken, ihn neugierig anschauend.

„Was hab ich diesmal gemacht?"

Sie stoppten, dem Hund seine gelangweilten Augen sahen ihn an, als müsste er nachdenken, was er sagen sollte. „Gemacht? Nichts."

Rin blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. „Warte … Wenn ich nichts gemacht hab, warum hast du mich dann aus dem Unterricht geholt?"

„Wenn ich dich mitnehme, ist es um dich zu sehen und nicht mehr."

Rin knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hasste die Art, dass es keinen Sinn machte, was der andere Mann sprach.

„Du magst Mädchen, oder?"

Rin blinzelte, schaute den Hund verwirrt an. „Ähm … Was war das denn für eine Frage?"

„Antworte einfach Ja oder Nein, Junge, das sollte doch nicht zu schwer sein.

„Manchmal … aber nicht immer …"

Dieses Mal war Mephisto verwirrt. „Was?"

Rin rieb sich über seinen Nacken. „Oh, sicher war ich schon neugierig auf Mädchen, aber nie wirklich richtig ..."

Mephisto's Augen waren weit geöffnet, während er ihn verwirrt anstarrte. „Ich sehe …" Er schaute nach unten. „Schaut so aus, als wäre dass, was ich dir zeigen wollte, nicht mehr von Bedeutung." Sagte er, drehte sich wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen.

Rin folge ihm. „Was meinst du?"

„Meine Schwester wollte dich treffen … Sie findet dich sehr … was war das Wort? … verführerisch? Aber ich fürchte, wenn du nicht so für Mädchen interessiert bist, wäre ihre Aufgabe sinnlos sein."

Rin verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er auf Mephisto's wedelnden Hundeschwanz starrte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, bis er die Stimme des Direktors hörte, der wieder mal auf Deutsch zählte und sich wieder in seine normale Form verwandelte, lehnte sich über und zog seinen lila Handschuh aus, wischte das Blut von Rin's Lippen, leckte dann das Blut von seinen eigenen Fingern, kniff die Augen zusammen und lächelte breit.

„Also, Ich habe eine Frage an dich." Rin zog eine Augenbraue, die Frage des älteren Mannes erwartend. „Wenn du nicht an Frauen interessiert bist, heißt das, dass du schon einmal mit einem Mann zusammen warst und das bevorzugst?" Er neigte grinsend seinen Kopf.

Rin errötete wegen der Frage, schluckte und sah zur Seite. „N…Nein!"

Mephisto's Augen verengten sich, sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Interessant…" Er stand aufrecht und drehte sich um, lief den Flur entlang und drehte kichernd seinen Schirm.

Rin blinzelte und eilte ihm nach. „Warum ist das interessant?"

„Oh … nichts" sang Mephisto, öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Rin auf. „Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass du wieder zurück zum Unterricht gehst." Erklärte er, drehte immer noch den Schirm in seiner Hand, der Hamster grinste ihn an, als Mephisto die Tür zu Rin's Klassenzimmer öffnete und seinen Regenschirm benutzte, um ihn reinzudrücken. „Mein Fehler." sang er Yukio zu, der ihn verwirrt ansah. Er grinste, schloss die Tür wieder und ging wieder durch den Flur zurück, leicht kichernd.

„Was denkst du, machst du jetzt?" fragte der Hamster.

„Oh, wir werden sehen … aber das wird Spaß machen."


	2. The Wager

_Am nächsten Tag_

Schule ist Schule, was sollte Rin mehr sagen? Er behauptete immer, dass er eher ein praktischer Typ sei und keiner der stundenlang im Klassenzimmer sitzen und lernen wollte, aber er wusste, dass sein Ziel ein Exorzist zu werden, auch langweilige Teile beinhaltete. Als es zum Stundenende klingelte, war er der erste, der aufstand, Shiemie's Aufschrei von wegen „Ich dachte, du würdest schlafen, Rin!" ignorierend und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer, schnallte sich Kurikara auf seinen Rücken.

Er fühlte, dass jemand hinter ihm lief und schaute zurück, nicht überrascht Yukio zu sehen, der ihn fast eingeholt hatte. „Rin, Ich wollte dich fragen, gestern als Mephisto dich aus der Klasse genommen hat, was wollte er denn von dir?"

Rin frage sich dasselbe, zuckte mit seinen Schultern, zeigte damit, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. „Sagte mir, dass er mir etwas zeigen wollte, brachte mich schließlich wieder zurück, nachdem er mir ein paar komische Fragen gestellt hatte und sagte, dass seine Schwester nicht an mir interessiert wäre oder so." erzählte er, Mephisto's Fragen auslassend, um die Fragen seines Bruders zu vermeiden.

„Ich sehe …. also nichts darüber, dass du der Sohn Satan's bist?" fragte Yukio mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nööö."

Rin fand es jetzt auch seltsam, nach der Erwähnung ihres leiblichen Vaters. Immer wenn Mephisto in der Nähe war oder mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, drehte sich alles um dieses Thema. Er erwähnte es dieses Mal nicht einmal, was ihn ein bisschen verwirrte. Yukio schien das gleiche zu denken, seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er über den Direktor nachdachte. Er lächelte, als er merkte, dass sein Bruder ihn beobachtete.

Rin wollte schon etwas fragen, als er hörte wie sein Name gerufen wurde, drehte er sich um.

„Rin! Yuki-chan!"

Shiemi rannte den Gang, in dem ihr Klassenzimmer war, entlang, versuchte die beiden einzuholen. Ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, stolperte sie und flog genau in Rin's Arme, der sie so gut fing, wie er konnte.

„Ist alles okay, Shiemi?" fragte er sie, lächelte wegen ihrer Ungeschicktheit.

„J-ja, danke, Rin!" sie lächelte zu ihm hoch, erlangte ihr Gleichgewicht wieder. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ihr schon jemanden für den Ball in zwei Wochen gefragt habt."

Rin blinzelte. „Was für ein Ball?"

"Der Ball ist erst in zwei Wochen und als Lehrer dachte ich, ich würde nur als Aufsichtsperson hingehen." sagte Yukio, während er sich den Kopf rieb.

„Du wusstest es auch?" klagte Rin, sah seinen Bruder strafend an, ließ dann seine seufzend seine Hand sinken. „Warum weiß ich nie bescheid?"

Shiemi kicherte. „Yuki-chan, du bist doch noch im Erstsemester, du solltest trotzdem noch ein Date haben." sagte sie, nervös die Hände reibend.

Rin grinste. „Yeah Yukio! Du solltest Shiemi nehmen!"

Yukio erbleichte und blickte zwischen den beiden her, seufzte als er das leuchten in Shiemi's Augen sah. „Okay, Shiemi, würdest du mit mir zu dem Ball gehen?"

„Natürlich!" sobald sie sich abwandte, starrte Yukio zu seinem Bruder, verdiente sich ein unschuldiges Pfeifen, als er den Gang langlief.

„Weißt du, dass sie eigentlich dich fragen wollte, Bruder …"

Rin grinste wieder und kreuzte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. „Aber du bist es, der mit ihr geht …" sagte er und öffnete die Tür zum Kolleg und ließ seinen Bruder durch gehen.

Wenn Yukio die Wahrheit herausfinden würde, würde er ihn vielleicht mit dieser Angelegenheit alleine lassen. Er deutete immer an, dass Shiemi ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hätte und auch wenn der Gedanke daran ihn nicht anekelte, mochte er die Idee nicht wirklich. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Mephisto. Was wollte er machen? Und warum hat er versucht, dass seine Schwester ihn verführen sollte? Es war alles ein bisschen komisch. Er gähnte, blickte auf seine Handyuhr und ging in Richtung Wohnheim, mit der Hoffnung, etwas zu essen und danach schlaf zu bekommen.

Rin schoss aus seinem Bett, packte sein Handy und stöhnte, als er die Uhrzeit sah. Kuro hüpfte auf seinen Schoss und schaute zu ihm hoch, neigte neugierig seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Was ist los, Rin?"

Rin schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte leicht, ließ seine Hand durch seine Hand fahren. „Alptraum …" Er rutschte aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Schuluniform, ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es erst drei Uhr am Morgen war und sein Bruder noch schlief. Er machte sein Bett, während Kuro ihn beobachtete und ging aus dem Zimmer, wobei ihm Kuro folgte.

„Willst du spielen, Kuro?"

Der Katzendämon überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und schaute nachdenklich auf den Boden. „Über was war der Traum?"

Rin stoppte für eine Sekunde, dachte nach während er sich zu dem Waschbecken drehte und versuchte sich an den Traum zu erinnern. „Nicht sicher …. An alles was ich mich erinnern kann, ist das blöde Grinsen dieses verdammten Clo-"

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du einen besseren Spitznamen als diesen für mich hättest …"

Rin blinzelte und sprang zurück, trat fast auf Kuro, als Mephisto von der Decke schwebte, seinen Hut vom Kopf zog, sein berühmtes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Spionierst du mich, du alter Widerling?"

Das Lächeln des älteren Mann wurde noch größer, als er neben Rin hüpfte und in das Waschbecken sah. „Putz dir lieber deine Zähne, wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine weißen Beißerchen gelb werden, oder?"

Rin kniff die Augen zusammen, verzog sein Gesicht und tat das, was der andere ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, starrte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel aus an. Zahnpasta und Spucke ausspuckend, schaute er zu dem Mann, der abwesend auf seine Hände sah. „Kann ich dir mit irgendwas helfen?"

Der Mann sah auf und lächelte, schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich wunderte mich bloß, warum der Sohn Satan's schon um drei Uhr morgens wach ist." Sagte er, lief um ihn herum, musterte ihn von der anderen Seite. „Ist was passiert?"

Rin rollte mit seinen Augen und nahm eine Hand voll Wasser, schluckte es, schwappte es in seinem Mund herum und spuckte es danach in das Waschbecken, schnappte sich ein Handtuch, wischte sich den Mund ab, warf es in Richtung Treppe.

„Wäschst du dir nicht dein Gesicht?" gurrte der Mann.

„Nicht, wenn du mich anstarrst, du verdammter Clown." Der Direktor lachte, seinen Kopf zurück werfend, lächelte, als er sich von seinem Lachanfall beruhigt hatte und folgte Rin, als dieser die Treppe hochlief. „Und jetzt verfolgst du mich … Was zum Teufel willst du?" fragte er über seine Schulter hinweg, machte sich nicht die Mühe, zurückzuschauen.

„Ich möchte mit dir wetten."

Rin blinzelte und stoppte zu laufen, drehte sich langsam um. „Wette?"

„Du wirst mich innerhalb 2 Monate Zeit lieben. Wenn ich gewinne, behalte ich dich. Wenn du gewinnst, werde ich dich zwei Ränge als Exorzist befördern." Sagte er und betonte die zwei Ränge, indem er seinen Index rausholte und zeigte sie Rin.

„Was meinst damit … dass du mich behältst?" fragte Rin, ging einen Schritt zurück, verwirrt schauend.

„So, hast du Angst, dass du mich wirklich lieben könntest? Hm, wenn du gestehst-"

„Was sind die Regeln?" knurrte Rin, fletschte seine Zähne und sein Schwanz wedelte wild hin und her.

„Ich kann alles machen und versuchen, damit du mich liebst. Du kannst versuchen vor meinen Manövern abzuhauen, aber du kannst zu ihnen nicht nein sagen, wenn ich dich habe. Du darfst deine Kräfte nicht dazu benutzen, um mich zu vermeiden und du darfst nicht lügen, wenn es um deine Gefühle geht, nur um zu gewinnen." Sprach Mephisto, sein Grinsen wurde noch größer, als er in Rin's verzerrtes Gesicht sah.

„In Ordnung … Du bist dabei .." sprach er, hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen, was den älteren Mann schockte, kicherte als er seinen Hut abnahm und sich verbeugte.

„Schön, mit dir eine Wette gemacht zu haben. Ich gebe dir vierzig Minuten Vorsprung."

„Vierzig Minuten Vorsprung?" fragte Rin.

„Du weißt nicht, dass ich wertvolle Zeit dazu verwende, dass ich mein bestes gebe, um zu gewinnen? Ich rate dir, das gleiche zu tun." sagte er, seinen Schirm drehend.

Rin schaute zu Kuro runter, der zwischen den beiden Verrückten hin und her sah, schluckte dann, als er das gefährliche Grinsen des Mannes sah. Er drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe runter, ignorierte Kuro's Rufe, dass er warten sollte und spurtete aus dem Wohnheim. Er fühlte ein auf einmal ein Gewicht auf seinen Schultern, sah nur für eine Sekunde zu Kuro, der sich in seine Jacke krallte, während er lief. „Was ist mit dem Mann, Rin?" fragte er, versuchte auf seiner Schulter zu bleiben.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kuro. Aber ich warte nicht darauf, es herauszufinden."

An diesem Punkt wusste er nicht, wo er sich zuerst verstecken sollte. Was war ein offensichtlicher Ort für einen alten Mann und was nicht? Zuerst wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem Vergnügungspark. Würde das ein guter Ort sein, um sich dort zu verstecken, bis der Unterricht anfing? Er runzelte die Stirn. Der Mann konnte ihn auf dem Weg nach dem Unterricht fangen, er vergaß die Kleinigkeiten. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Gebäude und sah zu Kuro. „Denkst du, er könnte mich während des Unterrichts fangen? Immerhin …. Ist er kein Schüler, er kann hier rumlaufen wie er will …."

Kuro schüttelte seinen Kopf, um zu antworten, dass er es nicht wusste und Rin stieß einen verzweifelten Seufzer aus. „Ich hätte erst über die ganze Sache nachdenken sollen …. Es klingt so, als würde es wehtun …."


	3. The First Capture

Mephisto musste nur noch Rin finden, ging sogar mit ihm in seinen regulären Unterricht und ins Kolleg. Der Tag war fast rum und der junge Mann fing an, zu denken, dass das Ganze ein großer Scherz war, als ein Deal. Er seufzte und verließ die letzte Stunde des Tages, winkte den anderen Kolleg-Schülern zum Abschied, erntete deswegen verwirrte Blicke von diesen, außer Yukio, der damit beschäftigt war, die Papiere auf seinem Tisch zu ordnen. Natürlich hatte jeder seine Veränderung im Unterricht bemerkt. Er war nicht mehr so offen, schlief nicht mehr im Unterricht und passte mehr auf als je zuvor.

Er knurrte, als er eine Erleuchtung bekam. Vielleicht hatte der dumme Clown diese Wette gemacht, damit er besser im Unterricht aufpasste? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wahrscheinlich war dieser Plan zu langweilig für den Drama-liebenden alten Mann. Seine Umgebung ignorierend, bemerkte er nicht, dass ihm ein kleiner, weißer Hund schon den ganzen Weg vom Kolleg-Gebäude folgte. Er zählte in Deutsch, tanzte danach hinter ihm und platzierte seine Hände auf der Schulter des jüngeren Mannes.

Rin schaute auf und blinzelte, als der größere Mann sich vorbeugte und seine Stirn küsste. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich so einfach einfangen lassen würdest, alles was ich tun musste war hier in Sichtweite rumzulaufen und schon kamst du zu mir." erklärte er grinsend. Der Junge wollte wegrennen, konnte aber nicht mehr weg, weil Mephisto ihn festhielt. Seine Smaragd-grünen Augen blitzen auf, als er lachte, lehnte sich vor und hob ihn hoch, wie eine Braut, und begann zu laufen.

„Bin ich nicht ein bisschen zu schwer für sie, Sir?" fragte er und hoffte, dass der Mann ihn runterlassen würde.

„Wenn du aus 100 Meter über dem Boden runter willst, musst du es nur sagen und ich lass dich los."

Rin blinzelte wieder, schaute runter, seine Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, wie hoch oben sie waren. „Warum zur Hölle tust du das?" knurrte er und starrte ihn an.

Mephisto stieß einen Seufzer aus, als er in sein Gebäude ging, in dem sein Büro war. „Wieder zeigt sich, dass du dümmer bist, als du ausschaust. Ich dachte es wäre klar, dass ich gewinnen will" erklärte er wieder, sie näherten sich einem Balkon. Er trat auf den Balkon und ließ Rin vorsichtig runter. „Als Strafe, dass du dich gefangen gelassen hast, bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir.

Rins Gesicht wurde blass, als er den anderen Mann beobachtete, wie der durch die Tür ging, die den Balkon und das Haus verband. Er musste was tun? Seine Wangen wurden rot, er errötete schon bei dem Gedanken, die Nacht im selben Bett wie der andere zu verbringen und was dabei passieren könnte.

Nachdem er eine Minute still dastand, kam Mephisto wieder nach draußen un blinzelte, sah den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren und lachte. „Oh, wir werden nichts, an das du gerade denkst, tun, das versichere ich dir!" rief er und legte dramatisch eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Außer du fühlst dich in dieser Art zu mir hingezogen?"

Rin runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte seine Arme, sah zur Seite, unfähig, die Röte auf seinen Wangen zu verstecken. Der ältere Mann grinste und deutete ihm mit der Hand, dass er ihn folgen sollte. Widerwillig tat er das, ließ seine Hände sinken, als er mit dem Geruch von Lebensmitteln aller Art, die fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch angerichtet waren, begrüßt wurde. „Iss, was du willst." sagte er, setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches, winkte mit seinem Schirm über den Tisch, so dass das Essen, was er wollte, auf ihn zuflog und sich ordentlich auf seinen Teller legte.

Das war zu schön für Mephisto. Rin erwartete Folter, Ärger, irgendwas dämonisches, aber nicht, dass er etwas zu essen bekam. Er setzte sich so weit weg von Mephisto, wie es ging, und nahm sich ein paar Stäbchen, servierte sich selbst irgendwas, was wie Nudeln aussah. Aus seiner Erfahrung mit den Kochkünsten Mephistos, nahm er ungern einen Bissen ein seinen Mund. Er sah zu dem anderen, wie der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß und aß und hielt es für gut, auch einen Bissen zu essen.

Er war schockiert. Es war wirklich gut! Er traute sich nicht zu fragen, was das war, aber was auch immer das war, es schmeckte überraschend süß und fast cremig. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war bei seiner dritten Portion desselben Gerichts angelangt, bemerkte nicht, dass grüne Augen ihn von der anderen Seite des Tisches anblickten. Mit einem vollen Gefühl, senkte er seine Stäbe, seufzte er als er sich müde fühlte. „Ich vertrau dir nicht …. verdammter Clown." brummte er durch seine Müdigkeit. Mephisto lächelte breit, stand auf und ging zu ihm, nahm ihn hoch und brachte ihn in einen separaten Raum. Er ging zu dem großen, flauschig aussehenden Bett mit der pinken Bettdecke, auf der weiße Punkte verteilt waren. Er legte ihn darauf, deckte ihn zu und grinste, neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, wird er in wenigen Wochen deins sein."

Mephisto drehte seinen Kopf, um einen grünen Hamster, der sein Bruder war, auf einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Zimmers zu sehen. „Mhmm, ja. Ich liebe es zu gewinnen."

sagte er und rieb sich die Hände.

„Was willst du mit ihm machen, wenn er dir gehört?"

Der Mann dachte für einen Moment nach, strich sich geistesabwesend über seinen Bart. „Ich werde es herausfinden … Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden."

„Ich sage, dass du ihn nochmal gegen mich kämpfen lassen solltest … Ich liebe es, sein Blut über Wände zu schmieren." sagte Amaimon, lief aufgeregt im Kreis und fiel dabei fast vom Tisch.

Den Kommentar ignorierend, drehte sich Mephisto ganz zu ihm, legte seine Hände auf seine Hüfte, als er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte. „Wann wirst du dich wieder zeigen?" fragte er, lächelte so, wie es sonst nie zu sehen war. Er schien wütend zu sein, runzelte seine Lippen.

„Wenn ich es notwendig finde." reagierte der andere, hüpfte auf den Boden, ließ den Dämon mit dem laut schnarchenden Rin alleine.

Rin erwachte bei dem Geruch von Essen wieder. Er blinzelte, setzte sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Seine Nase rümpfte sich, als er die Blätter bemerkte und verdrehte die Augen. Er sah sich wieder in dem eher schlichten Raum um, um zu bemerken, dass das ein zigste Möbel das Bett war.

Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster hinüber, rieb sich über die Wange, als er aus rausschaute, merkte, dass die Sonne langsam begann zu steigen.

Er zog beiläufig sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und sah auf die Uhr, drückte auf die Ignorieren Taste der SMS seines Bruders, legte es dann weg, wissend, dass er noch zwei Stunden hatte, bis der Unterricht anfing und er hatte keine Lust, sich von Yukio etwas anhören müssen.

Er trat aus dem Zimmer, sah den Tisch, auf dem das ganze Essen der letzten Nacht stand, was aussah wie ein ganz normaler Frühstückstisch. Mephisto saß an seinem Schreibtisch an der Seite, unterzeichnete Papiere, bemerkte scheinbar nicht, dass er andere im Raum war.

„Ähm … Danke für das Abendessen letzte Nacht." bedankte er sich, vermied es den älteren Mann anzuschauen, der jetzt lächelte und die Hände vor sich gefaltet hatte, ihn anstarrte.

„Nun, ich könnte dich nicht hungrig gehen lassen, oder?" fragte er im Gegenzug, stand auf und trat näher. „Ich habe das Frühstück für dich vorbereitet. Esse alles, was du möchtest."

Rins Ohren zuckten leicht, als er zu dem anderen sah, blinzelte überrascht, wegen dem was er sah. Sein normales Lächeln war nicht zu sehen, sondern ein fast freundliches Lächeln war stattdessen platziert. Er nickte mit seinem Kopf zum Dank, wanderte zum Tisch und setzte, schaute sich das ganze Essen an. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht versuchst, mich dick zu machen?"

Mephisto stieß ein Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte zurück: „Ich versichere dir, dass ich das tun könnte. Aber nein, das ist nicht meine Absicht."

Die Antwort schien Rin zu überzeugen, da er bald Essen auf seinen Teller schaufelte und begann sofort zu essen. Der Direktor lächelte und drehte seinem Rücken dem anderen zu, als er zur Tür ging, seinen Hut nahm und aufsetzte. „Ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Wenn du fertig bist, lass deinen Teller einfach stehen."

Bevor Rin schlucken konnte, um etwas zu sagen, war er aus der Tür. Er blinzelte und sah sich um, es fühlte sich komisch an, in dem Zimmer des Mannes alleine zu sein. Er stocherte mit seinen Stäbchen im Essen rum und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm, wenn Mephisto versuchte, zu gewinnen. Er schien nicht an Sex interessiert und er bekam kostenloses Essen. Er nahm noch einen Bissen von seinem Essen, stand dann auf und ging zu Tür, blinzelte wieder, als er eine Notiz an der Tür und einen Schlüssel im Schloss stecken sah. Er hob eine Augenbraue und nahm den Zettel, auf dem Stand: „Der Schlüssel zu meinen Räumen, wenn du freiwillig kommen willst." Er nahm den Schlüssel und zuckte mit den Schultern, zog seinen Kolleg-Schlüssel heraus und machte ihn dort am Schlüsselbund fest.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sein Bruder ihm erzählte, wenn er mehr Schlüssel hatte, er mehr Zugang haben würde und er dachte, es würde Spaß machen, dass Yukio einen Schlüssel nicht hatte, den er hatte oder ihm zu erzählen, dass dieser sehr wichtig wäre. Er kicherte, als er sich den Blick seines Bruders vorstellte, wenn er ihm diese Neuigkeiten erzählen würde und steckte die Schlüssel in seine Tasche, lächelte breit, als er die Gurte von seiner Schwerttasche in die Hand nahm.

Er ging aus der Tür und blickte in den Gang runter zu Tsubaki-sensei, der ihn neugierig ansah. Rin lächelte ihn an und winkte. Er blinzelte und zuckte wieder mit seiner Schulter, als er den Gang entlangging und das Gebäude verließ, zu seinem Kolleg ging. Er lief ins Klassenzimmer, ignorierte Yukios Blick, als er sich neben Shiemi in seinen Stuhl plumpste. „Morgen, Rin!" quietschte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Morgen" antwortete er lächelnd, senkte seinen Blick, als Yukio zu ihrem Tisch ging.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?"

Rin wollte antworte und öffnete seinen Mund, aber seine Stimme war nicht die, die man hörte.

„Ich habe ihn auf eine Mission geschickt."

Rins Kopf schoss zur Seite, schaute zu Mephisto, der gerade eintrat.

„Du hast _ihn_ geschickt?" zischte Suguro, sprang fast von seinem Stuhl, was den Direktor noch breiter lächeln ließ.

In der Tat. Yukio, komm bitte mal mit mir mit, ich muss etwas schnell etwas mit dir besprechen, bevor du deinen Unterricht beginnst." Er drehte sich, deute mit seinem Regenschirm auf die Tür und lief raus. Yukio seufzte, sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, als er nach dem anderen aus der Tür ging.

„Was genau musstest du machen, Rin?" fragte Konekomaru, schob seine Brille mit den Fingern hoch.

„Ja. Was?" fragte auch Suguro, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und starrte Rin an.

„Ich darf nicht darüber reden, ich musste dem dummen Clown schören, dass ich es geheim halte." erwiderte er und schaute zu ihnen. Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?" fragte er und hob fragend eine Augenbraue zu Suguro, der einfach seine Augen verdrehte und wegsah.

Rin zuckte mit seiner Schulter und drehte sich zu Shiemi um, die lächelte. „Ich bin froh zu hören, dass du etwas so wichtiges tust, Rin." sagte sie, schaute zu ihrer Schulter. „Richtig, Nee?" Ihr Vertrauter quiekte ein „Ja", hüpfte auf und ab und lächelte fröhlich.

„Okay, zeit, die Unterlagen rauszuholen …." gab Yukio an, lief nochmal in den Raum. Der Tag war lang und ohne Zweifel anstrengend, endete mit Praktischem Training (Sport). Rin seufzte, löste seine Krawatte, hielt an und schaute mit verengten Augen zu Seite, wo ein weißer Hund war, der ihn träge anstarrte. „Wieder?" fragte Mephisto. Nachdem er sich wieder in sein normales Aussehen verwandelt hatte, grinste er ihn an und lief auf ihn zu. Rin schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht heute!" schrie er, wich ihm aus und rannte weg, der ältere Mann lachte.

„Du lernst." brüllte er ihm nach, machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu folgen, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte und breit lächelte. „Aber morgen wieder …" sagte er leise, sah zu den Büschen, in denen sein Bruder saß, kein Hamster.

„Gehst du es langsam an?" fragend neigte Amaimon seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Lachend schüttelte Mephisto seinen Kopf. „Wenn ich ihn öfters gehen lasse, wächst sein Vertrauen zu mir mehr … Ich werde ihn in kürzester Zeit haben. antwortete er, nahm seine Hände hinter seinen Rücken, drehte sich um und lief den Weg hinunter.


	4. Amaimon

Der Tag war jung, aber Rin fühlte sich so, als wäre es fast Mitternacht wäre, sein Kopf rutschte ihm aus der Hand, als er auf die Tafel starrte und versuchte, seiner Lehrerin konzentriert zuzuhören. Was sagte sie? Es war etwas über einen Krieg, das war das meiste, was er wusste. Seine Augen begannen zu zufallen, dann knallte sein Kopf auf den Tisch und er war weg. Er hörte nicht, wie die Lehrerin seinen Namen rief oder wie die anderen Schüler kicherten, als sie ihr Buch aufhob.

WHACK.

Rin schoss hoch, rief: „Der Krieg war im Jahr 1902!" verdiente sich einen Blick von der Lehrerin.

„Wir waren bei diesem Thema vor 30 Minuten, Okumura-kun. Jetzt zum letzten Mal frage ich dich: Glaubst du, du kannst es schaffen, deine Aufmerksamkeit auf die letzten 30 Minuten meines Unterrichts zu lenken?"

Rin nickte kurz, setzte sich gerade hin und rieb sich die Stirn, die wegen der Kollision mit dem Tisch etwas wehtat. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und versuchte, etwas zu finden, mit dem er seinen Geist beschäftigen konnte, als er Gründe dafür suchte, wachzubleiben. Er blinzelte, bemerkte etwas grünes aus dem Augenwinkel, sah zum Fenster. Der Erdkönig Amaimon spähte mit kalten, hasserfüllten Augen zu ihm. ‚_Ich dachte, dass sich jemand um dich gekümmert hätte'_ dachte er, seine Augen verengten sich bei dem Blickkontakt.

Der Dämon grinste und biss sich auf seinen Daumennagel, seine Augen verließen Rin nicht, als er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, als würde er Musik ohne Beat hören. Der Sohn Satans wollte aufstehen und ihn weg jagen, vielleicht auch mit ihm kämpfen, obwohl er wusste, dass da noch die Chance war, dass er nicht stark genug war. Wie leichtsinnig diese Gedanken waren, er wollte irgendwas tun, alles, ausgenommen hier zu sitzen und dem Geschichtsunterricht zu lauschen, was Rin weniger interessierte.

Die Glocke läutete und er stand auf, packte sein Schwert und stürzte aus dem Klassenzimmer, ignorierte die Worte seiner Lehrerin als sie ihm zuschrie, dass er sich wieder hinsetzen sollte. Er rannte den Flur hinunter, brach die Tür auf und hastete auf die andere Seite seines Klassenzimmers, wo der andere war. Im Schlamm rutschend, schaute er finster, als der Dämon nicht zu sehen war. War es Phantasie? Er runzelte die Stirn, schaute umher, aber nichts war zu sehen. Er hörte ein leises Plop und schaute zur Seite, um Mephisto zu sehen, der lächelnd auf ihn herab sah. „Warum schaust du so grimmig? Das ist nicht sehr attraktiv."

„Kann sein, blöder Clown" brummte er und sah von ihm weg, starrte die Wand des Gebäudes an.

„Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von deiner Lehrerin erhalten, Rin war ein böser Junge?" gurrte er, grinste, als sich seine Augen leicht verengten.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen …" grummelte Rin zur Antwort.

„Etwas? Und dieses Etwas ist?" Der ältere Mann neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sein Grinsen verschwand nicht.

„Amaimon, der Erdkönig." sagte er, seine Stimme war leise, als er nochmals über das Gelände sah, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht doch noch aufgetaucht war.

„Ah," Mephisto runzelte die Stirn und schaute zur Seite, seine Brauen senkten sich leicht, so dass es so aussah, als ob er sauer war. „Wahrscheinlich war es nur deine Phantasie, alte Geister tauchen auf einmal auf und jagen dich, Ich wette, du brauchst was zu essen …" Rin blinzelte und sah ihn neugierig an. „Würdest du mich zum Abendessen begleiten?"

„Ich weiß nicht …" sagte Rin zögernd.

„Es ist nicht wirklich ein Wunsch, sondern eine Forderung, nach allem, habe ich dich zum zweiten Mal gefangen, richtig?" Rin sagte nichts, nickte schweigend, wunderte sich immer noch mehr über den Erdkönig als über das, was Mephisto vorhatte. Er schaute zu dem älteren Mann, der ihm seine Hand hin hielt und blinzelte. „Nehm." wies Mephisto an.

Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie zur Hölle …" grummelte er, spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden, als Mephisto seine Hand in seine zwang. Er funkelte den anderen an, verdiente sich damit ein leichtes Schmunzeln, als er zu einer Tür ging, einen Schlüssel herausnahm und die Tür aufschloss. Er öffnete die Tür und führte Rin rein.

„Du bist eher niedlich, wenn du rot wirst. Ich denke, ich mache es zu meinem persönlichen Hobby, dich dazu zu bringen." sagte Mephisto, als wäre es eine normale Aussage in einem relativ interessanten Gespräch.

„Bullshit," zischte der jüngere Mann, versuchte seine Hand frei zu bekommen, weswegen Mephisto amüsiert lachte.

Mephisto führte Rin den Flur entlang, dann eine Treppe hoch, öffnete eine Tür und sie kamen in seinem Büro an. Er ließ die Hand des anderen Mannes los und schloss die Tür hinter sich, wandte sich dem Tisch zu, der wieder mit Essen gefüllt war. Sobald das Aroma die Sinne des jüngeren traf, wurde sein Mund wässrig, machte ihm klar, wie hungrig er war.

„Iss, was du magst." Der ältere Mann deutete auf das Essen.

Rin blinzelte und sah zu dem alten Dämon, überrascht von der Art des Lächelns, was er gestern gesehen hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und der Dämon neigte seinen Kopf, lächelte ein bisschen breiter, als er durch den Raum lief, seinen Hut nahm und auf dem Kleiderständer platzierte und seine Handschuhe auf eine eigentlich für Jacken und Mäntel verwendeten hängenden Stange legte.

Rin konnte nicht anders, aber als der Gedanke zufällig in seinem Kopf auftauchte und noch mehr, konnte er nicht anders als es auf einmal aus seinem Mund kam. „Du hast einen Schwanz, oder?" (A/Ü: nicht den Schwanz an den ihr jetzt denkt -tail, nicht - dick)

Mephisto zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich neugierig an ihn. „Natürlich."

„Wie sieht er aus?"

„Ein Gentleman zeigt nie seinen Schwanz." erklärte Mephisto, grinste leicht amüsiert über die Neugier des Jungen. Rin mochte diese Antwort nicht, plumpste aber wieder in den Stuhl und starrte das Essen an, schob sich etwas auf seinen Teller und schaute zu dem Mann, der lachte und seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte. „Ein Schwanz ist ein Schwanz, Junge. Sie sind nicht fabelhaft." sagte er achselzuckend, als er zum Tisch ging und sich neben ihn setzte.

Rin spannte sich an, als er die Hand des anderen auf seinem eigenen Schwanz fühlte und drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Was machst du?" fragte er, schaute ihm zu, wie er es streichelte.

„Du solltest wirklich besser um ihn kümmern. Du bürstest deine Haare, nicht wahr? Doch deinen Schwanz lässt du so, als würdest du dich gar nicht um ihn kümmern. Ein Schwanz ist eine Männlichkeit eines Dämons." Rin schloss seine Augen, als er eine Bürste fühlte, der leicht durch das Fell an seinem Schwanz bürstete. „Du kümmerst dich um deine Männlichkeit, oder?"

„Natürlich." knurrte Rin und funkelte den anderen an.

„Dann kümmer dich um ihn."

Rin zitterte, als er fühlte wie die Borsten der Bürste durch das kurze Fell auf seinem Schwanz liefen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber diese Aktion ließ ihn ruhig und ziemlich entspannt werden. Er öffnete seine Augen, als es stoppte und schaute zurück, wollte fragen, warum er aufgehört hatte und blinzelte, sah den genervten Ausdruck in den Gesicht des anderen. Er blickte zur Tür und wurde rot, sein Bruder stand in der Tür und starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Eine Mission in der Tat." murmelte Yukio und hob seine Augenbrauen leicht.

„Ich kann ihn füttern, bevor er geht, nicht wahr?" fragte Mephisto stehend, legte die Hände hinter seinen Rücken, ließ die Bürste, die Rin jetzt sehen konnte, in seine Faust rutschen. Die Bürste war ein ganz normaler Kamm.

„Und du bürstest seinen Schwanz?"

„Was ist an einer kleinen Dämon zu Dämon Beratung falsch? Dein Bruder kümmert sich nicht um seinen Schwanz, einer der meist gefährdeten Stellen für einen Dämon. Ist es ein Problem, dass ich mich kümmere?

„Dein Kümmern _ist_ das Problem. Wenn es jemand anderes wäre, wäre es in Ordnung, aber du …Es ist einfach nicht normal."

Mephisto lachte und lächelte breit, gestikulierte mit einem Arm zum Essen. „Möchtest du einen Happen zu Essen, Okumura-kun?"

Yukios Augen drifteten zu dem Essen. Seine Augen entdeckten allerlei dämonisch aussehende Speisen, die ihn erbleichen ließen und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde zu Hause essen. Trotzdem danke für das Angebot." Rin zuckte leicht zusammen, als er und sein Bruder Blickkontakt hatte. Er könnte sagen, dass sein jüngerer Bruder etwas sagen wollte und fast drängte es ihn, es zu tun bis er sich umdrehte und aus der Tür ging und sie schloss, als er ging.

Mephisto stieß ein leises Kichern aus, als er zu Rin runter sah, der verwirrt die Tür anstarrte. „Er hört auf, mich zu überraschen." murmelte er, als der jüngere hochschaute.

Rin verzog das Gesicht und blickte wieder auf die Speisen, sein Hunger erinnerte ihn daran, dass er immer noch da war, in dem sein Magen knurrte. „Blöder Clown," grummelte er, schöpfte etwas, das wie ein gebratener Top-Aufkleber aussah auf seinen Teller und einige Nudeln, die er schon mal gegessen hatte, als er in einer anderen Nacht da war.

Mephisto sah zur Seite, auf den Balkon, seine Augen verengten sich und er ging schnell hinüber, trat aus dem Zimmer und verließ Rin, der über dem Essen grummelte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, schaute zu Amaimon, der leicht gebeugt da stand und an seinen Nägeln herum kaute, während er Mephisto verrückt anschaute. „Kann ich nicht mit ihm kämpfen, Bruder?" fragte der grünhaarige Dämon, seine Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen.

„Nein." sagte Mephisto streng.

„Warum nicht? Alles was ich will, ist ein bisschen Spaß." sagte er, stand aufrecht und lehnte sich zurück auf seine Fersen. „Alles andere ist einfach nur langweilig … aber er … Ich würde lieber seine Schwachstelle finden. Darf ich, Bruder? Kann ich es finden?"

„Er ist mein." erklärte der Andere besitzergreifend, sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Amaimon runzelte die Stirn und ließ seine Hand sinken, als er perplex zu seinem Bruder starrte. „Warum findest du ihn so interessant, Bruder? Warum findet Vater ihn so interessant? Alles für das er gut ist, ist Unterhaltung, bis er unbrauchbar wird."

Mephisto antwortete nicht, schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er zur Tür lief. „Fass ihn nicht an." sagt er, öffnete die Tür und betrat sein Büro wieder, schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er eintrat.

„Wo bist du hingegangen?" fragte Rin, hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Oh .." Der Direktor zuckte leicht. „Nur um mit einem Schädlingsproblem zu dealen."

Der jüngere Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wandte sich aber wieder seinem Essen zu, der ältere Mann saß neben ihm und aß langsam, hatte seine Augen auf den Jungen gerichtet, während er nachdachte. Er hatte begonnen, zu denken, dass er ein genaueres Auge auf Rin haben sollte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ihn bald haben wollte. Er mochte diese Änderung in seinem Plan nicht, wusste aber, dass es entschied wer die Wette gewinnt. Wenn sein Bruder ihn bekäme, auch wenn er ihn nicht töten würde, wäre es ein großer Rückschlag für seine Pläne.

„Ich gehe ins Bett …"

Mephisto brachte seine Gedanken in seinen Hinterkopf, blickte wieder zu Rin. „Hm? Ah, okay." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür seines Zimmers, entriegelte sie und hielt sie für den Jungen auf. Er grinste vor sich hin, stolz auf die Tatsache, dass er den jüngeren Dämon zu dem Punkt gebracht hat, an dem er akzeptiert, dass er in seinem Bett schlief. Er wunderte sich, dass es nur ein paar Tage gebraucht hat, das zu tun und schaute, wie der andere sein Schwert ablegte, seine Schuhe und Krawatte auszog, auf das Bett legte und sich dort einrollte.

Der ältere Dämon schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu ihm hinüber, zog die Bettdecke unter dem anderen hervor, trotz der Grummler von Rin, und zog sie über ihn. Der jüngere Mann öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder, als er begriff, dass der andere einfach nur nett war und schloss die Augen. Mephisto lächelte freundlich und trat zurück, streichelte seinen Bart. Was auch immer kommen würde, es würde sicher interessant werden …


	5. Threat

In Mephistos Bett aufzuwachen, war für Rin immer noch komisch. Aufzuwachen, während der andere Dämon neben ihm schlief, war eine ganz andere Story, etwas, mit dem er nie herumexperimentiert hatte oder erwartet hatte es jemals zu tun. Die Wärme des anderen zu spüren, ließ den kleineren Mann hinter sich zu seiner Wärmequelle schauen. Er begegnete einem ruhigen und sehr bezaubernden Gesicht des Mannes, dem dieses Bett gehörte, und war schockiert, sich selbst dabei zu entdecken, wie er ihn anstarrte und nicht wegschauen konnte.

Bezaubernd, war das einzige Wort, das Rin denken konnte. Seine lila Haare waren ein wenig chaotisch, verdeckten sein Gesicht leicht, sein Mund trug ein feines Lächeln und seine Ohren zuckten von Zeit zu Zeit, während er träumte. Sein normalerweise strenger Blick zeigte jetzt nur Frieden, was den jungen Mann verwirrte. Wenn er über das nach denken würde, wie der andere beim Schlafen aussah, würde er denken, es würde alle Gefühle reflektieren, die er hinter seinem breiten Lächeln verbarg.

Mephistos Augen begannen sich unter den Lidern zu bewegen, weswegen sich der jüngere Mann auf die andere Seite legte und die Augen fest schloss, versuchte so zu tun, als würde er schlafen. Er spürte, wie sich der Mann bewegte, was darauf hinwies, dass er ihm glaubte, er würde schlafen. Rin rollte zurück, blinzelte leicht, damit er den anderen beobachten konnte. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden, bei dem was er sah. Er war nackt, faltete seinen pinken Pyjama mit kleinen Bären in einem verrückten Muster verteilt und legte ihn in eine Schublade. Rin sah nur seinen Hintern, aber seine Phantasie konnte sich vorstellen, wie die Vorderseite aussehen konnte.

Der junge Dämon studierte die Haut des anderen. Sie war viel blasser als er über den Tag zeigte, aber der andere wusste, wie gut es ihm stand. Rin versteckte sein Gesicht in der Decke, um seine roten Wangen zu verstecken, schloss seine Augen, als der andere Mann sich zu ihm umdrehte, um ihn anzuschauen. Mephisto hob eine Augenbraue und grinste, wusste dass der andere Mann wach war. Er lachte leise und lief zum Schrank, nahm sein Outfit heraus und es hinlegte, danach zog er sich Unterwäsche an und schlüpfte in seinen Anzug und in die Schuhe.

„Guten Morgen, Okumura" murmelte er, verursachte, dass der junge Mann aufsprang und sich aufsetzte, sich den Hinterkopf reibend. „Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?" fragte er.

„Um … nicht sicher …" grummelte Rin als Antwort, ließ seine Augen gesenkt, schaute zu der Bettdecke, während er mit dem oberen Rand spielte. „Interessante … Pyjamas" sagte er, wollte Mephisto von dem eigentlichen Thema ablenken.

"Limitierte Auflage Gogo Bär Pyjamas. Es wurden nur 100 hergestellt" er zwinkerte, lächelte, sichtlich Stolz deswegen. Rin versuchte nicht zu prusten, was damit endete, dass ein Kichern seine Lippen verließ, als er den Anderen ansah, der gluckste. Er wusste, dass der jüngere Dämon keine Interesse an solchen Sachen hatte und nicht vorgaukelte, so zu tun wie er dachte er würde tun. Er stolzierte zum Fenster und öffnete die Vorhänge. „Was sind deine Pläne für den heutigen Tag?"

Rin wollte fast schon sagen, dass er in die Schule müsste, aber er hielt den Mund und erinnerte sich daran, dass es Samstag war. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte für einen Augenblick nach. „Wahrscheinlich sollte ich einkaufen gehen … I komme diese Woche nicht dazu und ich habe einen Deal mit Yukio, dass ich alle Lebensmittel einkaufe …" Der andere Dämon nickte, lief zur Tür, die zu seinem Büro führte. „Okay … Wenn du dich langweilst, weißt du, dass du hierher kommen kannst." sagte er, bekam ein leises `Tch` als Antwort von dem jüngeren Mann. „Es war bloß ein Vorschlag …" gurrte er, verließ den Raum, ließ den anderen in Stille zurück.

Was würde Rin machen? Er legte sich zurück in das Bett und seufzte leicht. Das Bett war einigermaßen schön und gemütlich, ließ ihn sich wünschen, dass er den ganzen Tag hier verbringen könnte. Seine Beine auf die Seite schwingend setzte er sich auf und lief zu seinen Schuhen, Schwert und Krawatte, hob das letztere auf und band es sich um seinen Hals.

_`Ich frage mich, was der alte Knacker von dieser Wette denken würde …`_ dachte er und stellte sich den Ausdruck auf Fujimoto's Gesicht vor. Er erbleichte, die Vorstellung von dem Man konnte lachen und nannte ihn ein unreifes Kind welches ihn die Stirn runzeln ließ, als er seine Schuhe anzog. `_Sogar wenn er tot ist, ärgert er mich ...`_

Er hob sein Schwert auf und hängte es über seine Schulter, ging aus dem Raum, blickte den Dämon an, der an seinem Tisch Papierkram zu erledigen hatte. Rin biss sich auf die Lippe, als er ihm für einen Moment beobachtete, ein Bild von ihm, schlafend, blitzte durch seinen Denkprozess. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und stürmte an die Tür. „Man sieht sich" Er winkte leicht mit seiner Hand, vergewisserte sich nicht einmal, ob der andere irgendwas sagen wollte und ging.

Sein Hauptziel war es, zu einem Geschäft zu kommen. Er musste von dem anderen Dämon weg, hauptsächlich, weil es sich anfühlte, als hätte der andere irgendeinen Zauber auf ihn gelegt. Der ältere Mann war sein und seinem Bruder ihr Vormund, doch er traute ihm kein bisschen. Wie konnte er? Er versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ihn in zu verlieben.

Als er weiter von dem anderen seinem Zuhause weg war, brütete er über seinen Gefühlen. Warum genau fand er den Anderen attraktiv um sich ihn in zu verlieben? Er hatte Geld, viel davon, aber das war kein Grund, um sich zu verlieben. Er fütterte ihn, auch kein guter Grund um sich zu verlieben. Er war süß ….. Rin schüttelte sich, als er das dachte, schüttelte seinen Kopf während er die Straße schneller entlang marschierte. Warum dachte er an solche Sachen? Er wollte ein richtiger Exorzist sein, nicht nur in Aktionen, sondern auch als Titel. Er würde den blöden Clown nicht in den Weg seines Ziels kommen zu lassen.

Er schnappte sich einen Korb von dem Halter beim Eingang des Geschäftes und grummelte zu sich selbst, während er die Inseln entlang lief, packte Lebensmittel die er normalerweise packte, stoppte nur um sich zu versichern, dass er die richtigen Dinge genommen hatte und ging zu der nächsten Insel, die verschiedene Getränke beinhaltete, stoppte an einer Reihe, die Mineralwasser gewidmet war. Yukio klagte immer, dass er es vergaß. Er grinste, als seine Fantasie übernahm, ein extravaganter Yukio nimmt das Wasser und lobte Rin, tanzte um seinen Verstand.

„Ist etwas lustig?"

Blinzelnd schaute Rin in die kalten Augen Amaimon, der auf einem Regal saß, Flaschen von Mineralwasser übersäten den Boden, wo er sie herunter geschoben hatte. Der jüngere Dämon sagte kein Wort, packte ein paar Flaschen von dem Wasser und legte sie in seinen Korb, als er die Insel entlang marschierte. Er hörte, wie der andere von dem Regal runter sprang und wie er ihm folge, was ihn nervte. Er wollte nicht wirklich kämpfen, nicht hier zuletzt.

Schnell bezahlte er bei der Kassiererin, nachdem sie seine Artikel verpackt hatte, eilte er aus dem Laden, aussichtslos, das er den anderen hinter sich ließ. Er schaute über seine Schulter bevor er den Laden verlassen hatte, sah den anderen, wie er etwas bei der gleichen Kassiererin kaufte wie er. Er hob eine Augenbraue, aber er verweilte nicht länger sondern ging.

„Bruder …" hörte er den älteren Dämon gedehnt, als er zu ihm aufschloss. „Wieso meidest du mich?" Rin biss sich auf die Zähne, missmutig als er sich auf die Zunge biss, lief schneller, hoffte, dass der andere merken würde, dass er wollte, dass er gehen sollte. „Bruder … du bist echt unhöflich …"

„Geh weg. " bellte Rin, drehte seinen Blick zu ihm. „Ich will nicht in deiner Nähe sein. Geh einfach weg, bevor ich dich …" Er drehte sich um, was den anderen lächeln ließ, fast leichtfertig klatschte er dreimal in die Hände, die Tasche gefüllt mit den gekauften Lollipops, bei dieser Bewegung bekam er Lachfalten.

„Oh, aber Bruder, Ich muss dir etwas ganz wichtiges erzählen. Dein Leben hängt daran." erklärte er, lief ihm wieder hinterher.

„Dann sag es und geh, blöder Brokkoli." knurrte er, der andere Dämon verengte seinen Augen bei dem verhassten Spitznamen.

„Bleib von Mephisto weg."

Rin blinzelte, stoppte und drehte sich um, schaute den anderen an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was?"

„Bleib von Mephisto weg oder ich komme zu dir wie nie zuvor. Ich werde dich foltern, du wirst dir wünschen, dass du tot wärst, dass du mich anbetteln wirst, dass ich dich töten soll. Ich werde dir den Kopf vom Leib reißen und spiele damit ein Ballspiel. Willst du das nicht? Dann bleib von ihm weg und du wirst nicht zu Schaden kommen." Irgendwann während seiner Drohung, fand sein Daumen den Weg zu seinem Mund, an seinem Nagel kauend grinste er den jüngeren Dämon an.

„Fick dich." Rin knurrte, drehte sich wieder um und hetzte die Straße runter.

„Das ist kein Scherz, Bruder. Ich werde dich töten, wenn du meinem Mephisto nochmal zu nah kommst." sang der andere, drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Rin und ging weg, steckte sich einen Lolli in den Mund.

Rin's Augenbrauen runzelten sich. Er hasste Drohungen, besonders so schöne, die so aussahen, als wären sie nur aus Eifersucht gemacht worden. Er tat, wie der Zeitpunkt der Bedrohung. Er brauchte Platz von dem anderen und obwohl die Drohung so nervig war, konnte er es als Grund sehen, von dem Man wegzubleiben. Ein bisschen mehr Motivation ist immer gut, besonders seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass ihn mehr zu dem Direktor hinzog, als er zugeben wollte.

In das Wohnheim laufend, ging er in die Küche, sagte kurz zu Ukobach Hallo, der daran arbeitete, etwas zu essen zu machen, kein Zweifel, dass es für Yukio war, seit Rin nicht mehr da war, um so etwas zu machen. Er packte das Essen, welches er eingekauft hatte, weg, lief dann nach oben in ihren Raum, eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand.

„Wo warst du-" fing Yukio an zu fragen, als er den Raum betrat, aber seine Augen fixierten das Wasser in seiner Hand an. „Du warst einkaufen?"

„Yeah." Rin warf ihm das Wasser zu, welches er knapp fang, und setzte sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl, nahm seine Schularbeiten hoch, um sie zu erledigen, bevor er ins Risiko gerat, von seinem jüngeren Bruder geärgert zu werden.

„Wo ist mein Bruder?"

„Hä?"

„Du hast dich daran erinnert, einkaufen zu gehen, daran erinnert, Wasser zu kaufen und du machst deine Hausaufgaben, ohne dass es dir jemand sagen musste."

„Dein Standpunkt?" Rin hob eine Augenbraue, schaute zu seinem Bruder, belustigt.

„Du bist letztendlich doch noch erwachsen geworden … Vielleicht waren diese Missionen doch keine so schlechte Idee nach allem."

„Tch …" Rin rollte mit seinen Augen und öffnete eines der Bücher, starrte es lustlos an. „Ich bin verantwortlich was ich sein will." knurrte er, bekam einen breites Lächeln von seinem Bruder. Er schaute über den Rand des Buches, bemerkte das Lächelnd und verzog das Gesicht. „Schau mich nicht so an, das ist unheimlich." erklärte er.

Yukio nickte mit seinem Kopf, störte sich aber nicht an dieser Antwort, holte ein Buch heraus und lächelte es an. „Vater würde stolz sein …"

Der ältere Bruder ließ fast sein Buch fallen. Würde er? Er senkte seined Kopf leicht, las den ersten Satz in dem Kapitel, welches sie lesen sollten. Er hatte ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass der alte Mann stolz auf ihn sein könnte. Warum machte er Hausaufgaben? Es war ein weiter Grund von Mephisto wegzubleiben. Ging er wirklich auf Missionen wenn er nicht bei den anderen war? Nein, er war viel zu beschäftigt zu spielen. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er in Betracht zog, seinem Bruder die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Zuletzt entschied er sich dafür, Yukio nichts zu sagen. Der andere könnte ihn vielleicht ärgern oder ihm eine Predigt halten, warum er so eine Wette eingegangen ist. Letztendlich bekam der andere seinen Rang der Exorzisten auf dem normalen harten Weg und nicht auf dem leichten Weg, den er nahm. `_Nein … es ist kein einfacher Weg … Mephisto ist ein Arsch beim dealen … Es ist nicht wirklich das einfachste. `_Aber fühlte er wirklich auf diesem Weg? Er blinzelte bei diesem Gedanken, bemerkte, dass er nicht wirklich im Moment schlechte Gedanken über den Anderen hatte. `_Seine Unterhose schaut echt blöd aus …`_ Was war das Beste, was er tun konnte?

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Bruder?"

Rin blinzelte, tauchte wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er sein Buch senkte zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der ihn ansah, besorgt.

„Yeah, warum?" Er lächelte.

"Du hast so einen dramatischen Veränderung durchgemacht …. Es sah einfach nicht natürlich aus. Aber ich nehme an, dass du nur versuchst, dich zu beweisen? Für das bin ich stolz auf dich. Aber ich bin zur selben Zeit auch besorgt. Du solltest dich nicht ändern müssen, um Leute glücklich zu machen, obwohl du sonst immer so idiotisch ausgesehen hast …"

Rin runzelte die Stirn und rollte mit den Augen. „Schau, ich schätze deine Sorge, aber ich bin okay. Blöder, vier-Auge Leberflecken Gesicht … Du solltest deine Meinung für dich behalten …" grummelte er, genervt von den Kommentaren seines Bruders, wie dumm er war. Er sah, wie sich der Kiefer seines Bruders festzog bei dieser Beleidigung, er drückte seine Brille hoch, blickte finster, als er wieder auf seine Arbeit sah.

Der ältere Bruder wusste, dass es nicht gut war, so gegen seinen Bruder anzugehen, wie jetzt, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinem Buch, welches er hielt, und fing endlich an richtig zu lesen. Die einzige Motivation die er zum Beenden seiner Hausaufgaben hatte, war, dass er danach Mangas lesen konnte, ohne dass er von seinem Bruder wegen seiner Arbeit klagen konnte.


End file.
